


Drunk in Love

by PalestAzure



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Girls' Night Out, Interracial Relationship, Sexy Times (mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: A night out with her friends leaves Zyra as a happy drunk with a loose tongue.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Sienna Trinh/Danny (Open Heart)
Kudos: 16





	Drunk in Love

Sienna tried inputting the five-digit number into the phone. But _Incorrect Passcode_ popped up.

“That wasn’t it, Zyra,” she told the woman sitting next to her in a booth, located in the corner of a speakeasy, which was quite unlike their usual bar, Donahue’s. It was a special occasion, but one member of the group had a little more to drink than the others. 

Zyra tilted her head back. A high-pitched cackle escaped her. 

Aurora just smirked as she took another sip of her beer. Jackie folded her arms, glaring at Zyra, obviously not too thrilled. 

“Zyra, grow up,” Jackie scolded. 

Kyra, who sat on the opposite side of her drunk friend, reached across her and took the phone from Sienna. 

“Here. Let me try.” Her thumbs readied on the screen. “Ok, Zyra. Tell us your code, and we’ll get you another drink.”

The other women’s eyes fixed on Kyra in shock. But Kyra shook her head with a sly smile, which secretly told them not to worry. 

“Yes! Another drink!” Zyra exclaimed, reaching for the drink menu. She brought the menu close to her face, her eyes squinted as she tried to read it. 

“Zyra, how about you tell us the code first and then we’ll order some more drinks?” Sienna suggested. 

“No waaaaaaaay! You’ll trick me!” She pointed at each of her friends. 

“Can I get you all another round?” The server had impeccable timing.

“Oh my god, yes, please!” Zyra enthusiastically answered. But her mind ignored her need for another drink and went on a very different tangent. “You know, you’re cute. Don’t you think so, mi amigas?” She leaned across the table, her hand blocking the side of her mouth as she whispered to the server. “But I already got someone special.” Her whisper increased in volume. “And hot! He’s like one of those finely chiseled Greek statues. He also tastes so good. I call him my white chocolate. Savory. Sweet. Decadent. White.” 

Aurora nearly spit out her drink as she tried to stifle her laughter.

“But the best part is that he melts so easily in my mouth,” Zyra continued, letting her intimate feelings slip. 

“OK, TMI, Zyra. TMI,” Kyra patted Zyra on the shoulder, but her expression found Zyra’s drunken ranting a pleasant surprise during their girl’s night out. 

Although Zyra and Ethan had been together for a couple of years and were living together, Zyra wasn’t the type to tell too many intimate details about her relationship. After everything they went through, their relationship was something she respected, and she also respected the very man she was with. But after more than a few drinks, Kyra and the others were learning more about what was going on inside Zyra’s heart and mind. And it was truly quite hilarious.

Zyra wrapped her arm around Sienna, leaning her head on her shoulder. “And she just got engaged to the most amazing nurse at our hospital,” she carried on towards their server. “Can we just toast to Danny for a second?” Zyra held up her empty tumbler, not realizing that only Aurora was humoring her with her own raised glass. “To Danny, who is the type of man who deserves our most cherished and dearest friend, Sienna. Fuck that Wayne guy!”

Everyone laughed at the blunt sentiment, even Jackie. 

“I can’t argue with that.” Sienna raised her own glass of a half drunk martini. “To my Danny.” 

Zyra focused back on the server, who not only looked entertained, but also entranced by the five women sitting in the booth. “But these three, you might have a shot.” 

The server’s cheeks noticeably turned a bright pink. “Um, I’m more interested in your drink order, but thank you.” The inflection of his comment went up at the end, making it sound more like a question stated in amusement than an actual statement. 

Kyra flashed the server a smile, which drew his attention to her. “Well, I wouldn’t mind leaving behind my number.” She then winked at him, making his cheeks darken.

“Just a round of waters for the table,” Jackie interrupted. 

Zyra, who was nuzzling against Sienna’s shoulder, didn’t take note of the exchange and had completely forgotten her need for another drink.

After the server left, Jackie angrily turned to Zyra. “You trying to pimp us out now?”

“Jacke, it’s OK. We’ve all had at least one drunken night before. Just enjoy the humor of the situation,” Sienna tried to play peacemaker.

“She’s right, Jackie. It’s really not a big deal. Besides, I’m kinda enjoying the show,” Aurora added.

“She’s making a fool out of herself. This was supposed to be about Sienna tonight,” Jackie continued, annoyed.

“Really, it’s fine. We’ve had such a great night! I couldn’t have asked for anything better than to be with all of you,” Sienna said reassuringly.

“Seriously. We’re all having fun. So what if one of us gets shit-faced,” Aurora added. “We can tease her about it later, too. Even more fun.”

“Jackie, lighten up. I’m sure with one more drink, I’ll be joining her,” Kyra stated as she grabbed Jackie’s drink and gulped down the rest. “See.” 

Jackie sighed deeply and stared at Zyra, who just was beaming at her through glossy eyes. “Fine,” she conceded. “Give me the phone. I’m probably the one who’s sober enough to call him anyway because I can handle my alcohol.” Her long-lost smile returned. “He’d probably appreciate that.”

“Good luck with that! Hopefully, he’s not too grumpy when he answers,” Kyra teased.

“He’s not grumpy.” Zyra sat up and leaned back into the booth. “He’s passionate and cares a lot. He’s so charming.”

“Tell that to the interns and residents who get an ear-full from him on a regular basis,” Jackie challenged.

“He has his reasons,” Zyra defended, while looking off in the distance, dreamily. 

Kyra slid Zyra’s phone towards Jackie, who urged again for the passcode. 

“How do you spell the love of my life?” Zyra smiled widely. Her friends snickered simultaneously. All except one.

“Come on, Zyra.” Jackie’s anger returned and was now quite palpable.

“Ethan,” Aurora stated. “Five-digit passcode. Love of her life. Zyra’s trying to give us a riddle, but it’s actually quite obvious.” She then turned to her friend who now had her head resting on the table. “You should probably change that too obvious passcode, Zyra.”

Jackie punched in the numbers that represented each letter of Ethan’s name, and sure enough, it unlocked the phone. She went to Zyra’s contacts, found the number, and called. 

“This isn’t Zyra. This is Jackie. Jackie Varma.” She sounded way too confident on the phone. “Sorry to bother you, but Zyra may need a ride home. Of course, she’s fine. She just had a little too much to drink. Yes. It’s Renalt’s, the speakeasy on Franklin and Pearl. OK. You’d better hurry or she’ll continue on in great detail about your love life.” 

When she hung up, Jackie burst out with a side-splitting laughter. 

Fifteen minutes later, the women were drinking their waters when Zyra’s designated driver showed up. 

“Ethan!” Zyra’s face glowed at the sight of him, undeterred by the uneasy look on his face. 

Sienna immediately slid out, giving Zyra access to him. Zyra stumbled as she swung her legs to exit the booth. Ethan immediately grabbed on to her, giving her some necessary balance. Her hands smacked against the sides of his face as she stared lovingly into his eyes. Her hands then travelled up to his hair, pulling on it and allowing her fingers to tangle within the longer strands. 

“Hello, my decadent white chocolate.” She pushed her body against his, her head tilted back so that she could look straight up at him. Her hands continued to caress all over his head and face. “I’ve missed you so much.”

But Ethan gently grabbed her wrists and held them against his chest.

“Looks like you’ve had quite the night,” he finally said. 

“You have no idea,” Jackie commented, giving him a not-so-subtle smirk as a reminder of what she hinted at over the phone.

“Shall we get you home?” Ethan asked Zyra, who was now relaxed against him. Her hands wrapped around his waist, hidden underneath his jacket. Her cheek nuzzled against his chest, and she sighed. A content smile lingered on her face. It appeared her drunken euphoria was nearing an end. Her eyes closed as she began to nod off.

“I appreciate your taking care of her,” Ethan thanked the group of friends.

“No worries. I remember when I found out the surgery worked and I was cancer-free and we all went out. I kinda had a similar night from what I remember. Zyra was my lifesaver,” Kyra recalled.

“And it’s not like she jumped up on the table and danced and sang for everyone to _Old Town Road_ ,” Aurora chimed in.

Ethan’s eyes grew wide but then narrowed with a frown. “I assume that was all in jest.” 

The women looked at each other, a knowing secret between them. 

“I’m gonna take my horse to the old town road. I’m gonna ride ’til I can’t no more…” Zyra quietly began to sing like she was dreaming, her lips brushing against Ethan’s soft, cotton shirt. “I’ll ride you later.” She then giggled like an infatuated schoolgirl. Her hands went under his shirt towards his back. Her fingernails clawed against his skin. Ethan arched his back in shock. A slight gasp escaped his lips, as he felt some of his skin break under her nails. He pulled one of her arms from around him, and just held her hand in his. Tightly.

He then turned to Sienna, eager to leave as soon as possible. “Well, congratulations on your engagement, Trinh.” 

“Thanks! I hope you can come to the wedding.”

“I’m sure Zyra will put me down as a plus one.”

“And you can put Danny down as your plus one to ours,” Zyra mumbled as she remained in her sleepy drunken haze. 

Ethan shook his head, as that was a conversation they had yet to discuss in seriousness. 

“Good night,” Ethan said quickly.

“Good night, Dr. Ramsey,” Sienna responded. 

“Sienna… Ethan…” Zyra mumbled half-awake, her eyes fluttering half open. “They’re friends. We’re friends. First names, please. I’m Zyra.” She leaned away from Ethan, her legs shaking under her, giving her body a slight sway from side to side. “This is Ethan. That’s Sienna. That’s Jackie. That’s Kyra. That’s Aurora. Well, you know Aurora. You also dated her aunt.” She pointed to each of her friends with a wobbly arm that failed to fully extend. 

Ethan and Aurora locked eyes, then averted their gazes from one another. It was clearly not something that had ever been brought up between them. 

He then cleared his throat. “Let’s get you home.”

 _Home_. That was the last word she heard. 

Her head felt heavy, like a cement brick. But it also felt like that same cement brick struck her repeatedly without mercy. Her temples throbbed as she tried to open her eyes. Thankfully, the curtains were closed and not much light entered the room. She could tell it was daytime, but the actual time of day was still unknown. She couldn’t keep her eyes open for long and turned over on her side, moaning at the constant pain. The only thing that felt even so close to being therapeutic was Ethan’s scent that saturated the pillow next to her. She pushed her face into it and let the aroma help ease the pounding sensation in her head.

“You’re awake.”

She heard his voice like a deafening roar.

“Uuuugh,” she moaned. “Speak more quietly. Please.” 

Ethan carefully sat down on the bed next to her and began rubbing her back. Instinctively, Zyra slowly slid her body closer to him until her head was in his lap. She felt his hand tenderly caress along her shoulder and neck. She was hoping his touch would help, but it held no effect. 

There was something in Ethan’s other hand.

“Drink this.” He gently nudged her to sit up. 

With some struggle, she finally managed, with Ethan holding onto her arm for added support. 

“What is it?” She asked as she took a sip, coughing as the unsavory flavor battled against her taste buds and burned as it went down her throat.

“Dr. Lewis’ Miracle Hangover Cure. What else?” He gave a cheeky smile. 

Zyra tried to chuckle as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. But after a few minutes, the throbbing in her head eased and she no longer had to squint when trying to see. 

“Well, thank goodness someone remembered the recipe,” she smiled appreciatively at him as she laid back onto the pillows. 

“I would hope so, especially after witnessing that performance in the bathroom all night.” Ethan couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Oh god.” Zyra draped her forearm over her eyes, embarrassed. 

Ethan leaned down against her, his bare chest flush against hers. He began to nibble on her neck playfully, which made her wrap her arms around him and laugh. It didn’t take much from Ethan to make her feel better. 

“So, what was it you called me last night?” He asked as his teeth gently pinched against her skin.

“What?” 

“White Chocolate?”

“No. No I didn’t!” She felt him bite down and begin to gently suck on the tender spot between her neck and shoulder. The sensation flustered her, making her stammer with her words. “P-please tell-tell me, I-I didn’t-n’t make a fool of my-my-myself last night.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing your friends couldn’t handle, but…” Ethan directed his affectionate gesture down along her collar bone. “You did make some uncomfortable admissions in my presence, which we can talk about later.”

She tried apologizing, but her words were overtaken by the way his teeth sensually grazed her skin and the way the touch of his lips set her entire body on fire, igniting the flame of her need for him.

“You can make it up to me by giving me a taste.” Ethan raised his head to look directly at her. His eyes were filled with that insatiable hunger that she knew all too well. 

“A taste of what?”

Ethan smirked. “Some dark chocolate.”

His face disappeared between her thighs.


End file.
